Jason's Dilemma
by snowchesse
Summary: Jason has to make a life or death decision. Who will he choose? OC or Piper? Btw this is when they closed the doors of Death and they are going to fight the giants but Jason, OC, and Piper get side tracked.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or Spider-man. Btw, Jason calls his Camp Jupiter girlfriend "my Vanilla" cause Venilia looks like Vanilla. And she's French.**

**Jason's POV**

This is totally not fair. I get taken away from my camp, forget everyone I love, and then I get a stupid prophecy. I really hate prophecies. And now I am facing the toughest decision, EVER. I guess this was the part of Gaea's plan to destroy all of us. But in ways we never expected. Such as right now. The two gorgons are each holding one girl. To be more specific, two girls from different camps, different personalities, and both the love of my life. I looked at my surroundings. I was on a narrow cliff. I could see a river, not far from here. On my right, Piper McLean, from Camp Half-Blood, the cute daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, nice, wonderful, and half cherokee. I've known her for nine months was being held by Euryale in the open air. Then on my left was my girlfriend from Camp Jupiter. Venilia Marceaux, the beautiful daughter of Neptune, control over ice and water, kind and compassionate, warrior-like, and half french. I've known her for five years. She too was being held in the open air by Stheno. The gorgons made it clear. I would have to choose to save one. My Vanilla or my Pipes. At the same time, it felt as if though another question was underneath this one: Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood? I thought of what Spider-man did in the movie where he had to save only one. But he successfully saved both. This was not an option. First of all, the girls were far from each other. I wouldn't be able to catch the second girl in time. Second, Venilia's hands were tied in some special rope that didn't allow her to use her powers so she couldn't control the water from the river OR use her combat moves to free herself. Piper wasn't tied up because her charmspeak didn't seem to work on the gorgon sisters and Piper didn't have the combat moves that would allow her to escape.

"Jason! Please, save me!" Piper pleaded with her kaleidoscope eyes watery with tears. I looked over at Venilia. She was staring at me with her mysterious intense green eyes, as if to say "_They_ will judge you on who you choose. Make your move, my saving grace."

"CHOOSE NOW JASON GRACE!" Euryale boomed. They let go of them at the same time.

"SAVE ME!" Piper screamed at me as she fell. My Vanilla looked at me pleadingly. I jumped to my right. I caught Piper in the air just in time. I turned to see Venilia breaking the bonds of the rope but instead of using the water to save herself….I watched in horror of her using the river water to destroy the gorgons….saving me and Piper. I heard a sick *Splat*. It reminded me of when me and Venilia tried to stop Jake's bleeding wound in the second Titan War. The blood covered towel fell with that same *splat* when he died. I lowered me and Piper down to the floor. As soon as I was near the ground, I dropped Piper and ran to my Vanilla. My...my...My Vanilla wasn't moving….she just lied there. I saw her eyes flutter open. I held her in my arms which were getting covered in her blood. She had bleeding hands, cuts, and bruises. And her mouth trickled blood too.

"My Vanilla! Come on! Don't leave me!" I cried. She put her blood stained finger on my lips.

"My not-so-saving grace."She chuckled. I stared worryingly at her. I brushed her beautiful dark hair out of her face. "We loved each other so much. Remember when I left?" she coughed blood into her shirt. I nodded. "It was because….well… I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid."

"You? Afraid?" I asked. She was NEVER afraid.

"Yes. Remember that special night?" she asked. I nodded. It was both of our first time. "Well something broke that night and I just couldn't get an abortion. So I left…" my eyes widened.

"Uh…..Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked stunned. She nodded.

"Twins. The girl looks like you and the boy looks like me. After I die today. They will be in custody of Reyna and you. Reyna is my best friend and you...well...I don't know if you are my boyfriend anymore. Seeing that you choose her over me.…." She said. Her voice was getting frail. She held my hand.

"I left three letters in our hiding spot. One for you, one for Reyna, and one for our children. But just remember….I love you…." she said. Her hand went limp in my grasp. Her radiant green eyes seemed to have the light and life sucked out of them.

"Venilia. Venilia! Venilia! Come on! Please don't leave me. VENILIA!" I shouted.

"Uh...Jason… We need to find the others. So…." Piper said. How heartless could she be!? WHY ON HADES DID I SAVE HER!? I was madly in love with my Vanilla. I recalled Piper's voice "_SAVE ME!_". I fiercely looked at Piper.

"You...YOU...You charmspeaked me into saving you!" I yelled.

"No I didn't Jason. You just followed your heart. You know I'm right" She said. _Yeah, she's totally right_- whoa. That little bi*ch did it again. I looked at my Vanilla. I gently closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before my darling Vanilla. Au revoir mon amour." I told Venilia. She taught me some French. I picked up her body and started walking to the river while Piper was screaming at me to leave Venilia there in the ground. It took all my willpower to ignore Piper's charmspeak. All this time Piper was charmspeaking me and my Vanilla tried to tell me. Now I suffer the consequences. I cleaned her in the river. The naiads helped me clean my Vanilla. The water healed her body. She almost looked as if she were alive. One of the english speaking naiads told me that Neptune is sending a sea creature to transport my Vanilla to Camp Jupiter. Before they took her to the spot where the river meets sea water, I kissed Venilia's pink lips one last time. I saw her disappear into the sunset. I thought of all the possibilities we could have had together with our children. A tear rolled down my eye.

"Jason! We have to go!" Piper yelled. I didn't want to go. I wanted to lay in the ground for Gaea to take me. But this was probably what Gaea had planned. I had a duty to do. That's what Venilia reminded me. Her mission wasn't to stay alive. Her mission was to keep the seven alive. And that's what she did. She sacrificed her life to stop the gorgons from impaling me and Piper by using the river to destroy them instead of saving herself. It is something that I cannot repay but it is something that I can honor. I walked with Piper in silence. I have a mission to sleep Gaea, save the world, and to give my children something to be proud of.

I am no longer the Jason Grace that wanted to change the things that weren't broken. It took the death of my soul mate to make me realize that Camp Jupiter is my unbroken home(which has its ups and downs like everyone does), I am a roman, I am Jason Grace.


End file.
